las dificultades del amor
by nemuru-chan
Summary: Kise esta enamorado de Aomine por lo cual le pide ayuda a Kuroko para conquistar a moreno pero no siempre las cosas salen como son planeadas y las cosas pueden complicarse. parejas: Kagami x Kuroko y Aonime x Kise
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: espero que disfruten esta historia, la actualizare lo más rápido que pueda, lo prometo**

Cap 1

Las prácticas habían finalizado y como era costumbre Kagami y Kuroko se irían juntos para pasar a comer algo ya que las practicas habían sido más duras de lo normal por lo cual el pelirojo estaba más hambriento que de costumbre, pero en cuanto salieron del instituto fueron detenidos por una voz familiar para los dos.

-¡Kuroko-chii! ¡Kagami-chii! Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos-Kise se acercaba a los dos muchachos con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-Kagami-chii robare a Kuroko-chii por unos minutos-sujeto el brazo del peliceleste y se lo llevo lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchado por Kagami-

-¿qué sucede Kise-kun?-

-Kuroko-chii necesito tu ayuda-espero la respuesta del otro pero al no escuchar ni una palabra del otro continuo-tal vez esto suene raro y es un poco vergonzoso de decir pero yo…estoy enamorado de alguien…-

-¿y porque no te le confiesas?-pregunto sin entender porque Kise se lo contaba a él cuando debería estarse confesando a la persona de la cual estaba enamorado-

-¡eso es imposible!, ¿Kuroko-chii acaso no entiendes como se siente una persona enamorada?-al obtener una negativa del otro suspiro-debí suponerlo, tu nunca te has enamorado antes, veras para mi es imposible ya que es un amigo…-espero un poco pero el Kuroko no dijo nada-¿acaso no me vas a preguntar quién es? ¿No te parece extraño que haya dicho "amigo"?-recalco la última palabra-

-la verdad es que no-

-ya veo…-rio nervioso-pues entonces te podre contar con más tranquilidad…pues la persona que me gusta es Aomine-chii-

-¿Aomine-kun?-

-si, así es y pienso hacer que se enamore de mi y sé que será difícil por eso necesito tu ayuda-Kuroko tuvo un mal presentimiento al escuchar aquellas palabras-le damos celos-

Kagami se impacientaba a cada segundo que pasaba, le molestaba de sobremanera el hecho de que Kuroko estuviera con Kise, los escasos minutos que habían pasado se habían hecho una eternidad para él. Cuando por fin se había decidido en ir a buscar a su compañero este ya venía hacia él, suspiro aliviado y contento de que el otro de que el otro ya estuviera de vuelta, aun se preguntaba el porqué de aquellos sentimientos, siempre ansiaba estar cerca de Kuroko y le irritaba cuando tenían que separarse, muchos cuestionamientos pasaban por su mente pero aun no encontraba alguna respuesta.

-perdón por hacerte esperar Kagami-kun-

-no importa solo apresurémonos-estaba un poco molesto pero sabía que no era culpa de su compañero asi que trato de tranquilizarse-¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Kise?-comenzó nuevamente una conversación-

-lo siento Kagami-kun no puedo decírtelo-

-…bueno no importa…por cierto ¿qué te parece si entrenamos este sábado?-

-lo siento ya tengo planes-

-¿con Kise?-

-así es, iremos al parque de diversiones-

Ya veo-dijo cortante y siguió caminando-

-Kagami-kun pareces molesto ¿pasa algo?-

-no lo estoy y no pasa nada-trato de disimular lo mejor que pudo su enojo, ni el mismo sabia el porqué le molestaba tanto el hecho que Kuroko fuera a reunirse con Kise y no con el-

Los días pasaron rápidamente y el sábado llego por lo cual el plan de Kise se podría en marcha. Kuroko seguía pensando que Kise debería decirle a Aomine lo que siente directamente, por más que trataba no lograba entenderlo del todo, pero sentía que debía ayudar a su amigo así que se alisto y se dirigió al parque de diversiones donde habían quedado de reunirse. Cuando Kuroko llego al lugar sus dos ex compañeros de equipo se encontraban allí.

-llegas tarde Kuroko-chii-el rubio corrió hacia Kuroko y lo abrazo con fuerza-

-Kise-kun me asfixias-dijo casi sin aliento-

-¡oh! Lo siento jejeje-

-será mejor que entremos-dijo con sequedad Aomine-

-tienes razón, vamos Kuroko-chii-sujeto del brazo a su amigo y prácticamente lo arrastro hacia dentro seguidos atentamente por la atenta mirada de Aomine-

El día comenzaba a pasar entre risas por parte de Kise y gritos de molestia de Aomine regañando al rubio por su comportamiento infantil, Kuroko sentir la persistente mirada del Aomine cada vez que él y Kise se acercaban demasiado lo que lo hacía pensar que los sentimientos de Kise eran correspondidos.

-Kuroko dame un poco de tu helado-Kise se acerco al el helado que Kuroko minutos antes había comprado-delicioso-miro de reojos al peliazul el cual los miraba con el seño fruncido, esto saco una sonrisa del modelo el cual llamo disimuladamente a Kuroko para que se fijara en la reacción del otro-

Para Kuroko ya no había duda de que Aomine estaba enamorado de Kise, se sentía feliz de que los sentimientos de su amigo fueran correspondidos. Cuando comenzó a escurecerse decidieron retirarse del lugar.

-nos vemos Kuroko-chii-se despidió Kise-vamos juntos Aomine-chii-sujeto el brazo del peliazul-

-iré con Tetsu-respondió con seriedad-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? Tu casa queda en la misma dirección que la mía-

-necesito hablar de algo con Tetsu-se soltó del agarre del rubio y camino hacia su ex sombra-vamos Tetsu-

-está bien-antes de comenzar a caminar fue parado por Kise-

-trata de averiguar sus sentimientos, aunque sea una pequeña pista para saber si le gusto-

-de acuerdo, hare mi mayor esfuerzo, adiós-se despidió de su amigo y alcanzo a Aomine-

Caminaron por un buen rato en silencio hasta que Aomine se detuvo lo cual provoco que Kuroko también se detuviera.

-¿tú y Kise están saliendo?-pregunto con voz cortante-

-¿eh? "podría ser que este celoso" "debo averiguarlo y aclarar el mal entendido para ayudar a Kise-kun"-pensó-no te preocupes nosotros no estamos saliendo así que no debes estas celoso-

-¿Cómo quieres que no esté celoso si la persona que me gusta esta cariñosa con alguien más?-desvió la mirada hacia costado aparentemente molesto-

-como ya dije, no debes preocuparte por eso, además creo que deberías confesarle tus sentimientos a Kise-kun-

-¿eh?-volvió su mirada a Kuroko-creo que lo entendiste mal Tetsu-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-quien me gusta eres tú-

Kuroko se quedo paralizado nunca pensó que Aomine se sintiera atraído hacia él, Kuroko estaba seguro que no sentía ningún tipo de sentimiento aparte de amistad por Aomine, además Kise estaba enamorado de Aomine lo mejor sería aclarar todo ese asunto.

-Aomine-kun veras yo…-

-ya lo sé, sé que no te gusto pero ni pienses que me rendiré-

-pero…-

-ya te lo dije, hare que te enamores de mi Tetsu, nos vemos-

Sin esperar respuesta del mas bajo Aomine se alejo y tomo la dirección hacia su casa, mientras tanto Kuroko se quedo allí parado aun sorprendido por las palabras del peliazul, no quería lastimarlo pero tampoco podía enamorarse de este ya que eso implicaría traicionar a Kise, resignado y sin ganas de seguir pensando decidió volver a su casa y descansar, por ahora solo quería dormir, ya pensaría luego en cómo solucionar el problema "tal vez Kagami-kun me pueda ayudar" fue lo último que pensó antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Kagami se encontraba en su habitación, no podía conciliar el sueño, en todo el día no había dejado de imaginar lo que Kuroko podría hacer hecho aquel día ¿parque de diversiones? Eso era para niños o parejas enamoradas, el solo pensar en eso ultimo sentía una gran molestia en su pecho.

-¿qué me está pasando? No entiendo nada-susurro-

Deseaba que fuera lunes para preguntarle a Kuroko lo que había hecho aquel sábado, si bien no era una persona que le gustara meterse en la vida privada de los demás esta vez sentía una gran curiosidad por lo que hacia el peliceleste. Así continuo atormentase con aquellos pensamientos hasta que sin darse cuenta la noche había terminado dando inicio al día domingo.

Sus ojos ardían por completo llego hasta pensar que ni siquiera había pestañado durante sus horas de insomnio. Se dispuso a levantarse y desayunar pero en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo su mente se ilumino y surgió una idea en su mente, se sentía estúpido al no habérsele ocurrido antes, no necesitaba espera hasta el lunes para interrogar a Kuroko. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su celular y marco el número de su sombra.

-hola-se escucho la voz Tetsuya del otro lado de línea-

-¡Kuroko! ¿Podríamos reunirnos?-

-¿sucedió algo?-

-eh…pues…-pensó rápidamente una escusa-arrende una película de terror y me preguntaba si ye gustaría verla-

-¿Kagami-kun te asustan las películas de terror?-

-¡por supuesto que no!-alzo su voz mientras se ponía de pie-

-está bien iré, estaré allí en una hora ¿te parece?-

-si-contuvo la felicidad que lo invadía-

-entonces nos vemos-la llamada finalizo y Kagami se sentía satisfecho hasta que recordó que no tenía ninguna película de terror lo cual lo hizo entrar en pánico-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: gracias por sus comentarios, me preguntaba que otras parejas les gustaría que saliera dígamelo en los comentarios, espero que disfrutan de este capitulo**

Cap 2:

Salió de su hogar a toda prisa, tenía solo una hora para correr a algún lugar arrendar una película, comprar aperitivo y volver a su departamento antes que Kuroko se presentara en este. Por un impulso había soltado aquella escusa de la película y a causa de eso se encontraba en aquella situación.

Esquivo a cuanta gente se le cruzaba en el camino con una rapidez y habilidad impresionante entonces agradeció el hecho de practicar basquetbol. Para su suerte el arrendar la película y la compra de comida no le tomo mucho tiempo "ahora solo debo volver y esperar a Kuroko" se distrajo con aquellos pensamientos lo que provoco que chocara con alguien.

-lo siento, no me fije-se disculpo el pelirrojo-

-auch, eso dolió-una voz familiar para él le hizo levantar la vista-

-Kise-murmuro entre dientes-

-¡Kagami-cchi!-dijo feliz el rubio-¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-arrende una película-

-¡eso es genial! ¿Puedo verla contigo?-pregunto entusiasmado-

-claro que no-se sentía irritado de solo ver al otro-

-pareces molesto ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hice algo malo?-

-no es nada-murmuro-

-¿eh? No te oí, Kagami-cchi déjame ver la película contigo-insistió-amo las películas-

-¡ya te dije que no! Hoy Kuroko…-se detuvo al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del otro-¿Qué?-

-es solo que comprendo porque no quieres que vaya contigo-rio bajito-

-¡¿de qué te ríes?!-protesto molesto-

-¿podría ser que a Kagami-cchi le guste Kuroko-cchi?-

-por supuesto que no, no digas estupideces-

-¿y la razón por la que estas molesto es porque te comento que el sábado iríamos al parque de diversiones?-

-¿Cómo sabes que se?-

-solo fue una suposición-se encogió de hombros-

-bueno, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo de otro, no estoy enamorado de Kuroko-

-al parecer aun no te has dado cuenta, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare a eso…por ejemplo, el hecho de que te moleste que Kuroko-cchi haya salido conmigo te provoca celos y hoy veras una película con el-

-primero no estoy celoso y segundo lo de la película es normal ya que somos amigos-

-eres bastante testarudo-hizo un puchero-

-solo estoy siendo realista-

-bien, por hoy no insistiré mas, pero si necesitas mi ayuda solo avísame-comenzó a alejarse-

-¡espera Kise!-el nombrado se detuvo y se volteo hacia Kagami-¿eso significa que ustedes dos no están saliendo?-

-por supuesto que no, Kuroko-cchi me está ayudando a conquistar a Aomine-cchi-

-ya veo… ¿Qué?-se tardo en comprender las palabras de Kise-

-lo que oyes, me gusta Aomine-cchi y Kuroko-cchi me está ayudando, así que no tienes de que preocuparte-

-¡no estoy preocupado!-

-lo que tu digas-rio por lo bajo y comenzó a alejarse-

Durante la vuelta a su casa Kagami medito detenidamente las palabras de Kise, se sentía aliviado de que Kuroko no estuviera saliendo con el rubio "pero por supuesto eso no quiere decir que este enamorado de él" pensaba "solo me molesto que no me lo contara, después de todo soy su mejor amigo ¿lo soy verdad?"

Llego a su casa y se sentó en el sillón a esperar a su sombra la cual luego de algunos minutos llego.

-hola Kagami-kun-

-hola, rápido pasa-invito al otro el cual asintió y entro en el lugar para luego sentarse en el sillón donde minutos antes había estado sentado el pelirrojo-

Kagami sentía deseos de preguntarle al más bajo sobre aquella salida del día anterior después de todo Kise ya le había contado la razón pero quería saber qué opinaba Kuroko sobre esto.

-eh…Kuroko-llamo la atención del otro el cual le dirigió una mirada lo cual lo puso nervioso, desde hace ya algún tiempo cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los del peliceleste sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho-veras…hoy me encontré con Kise y me conto que lo estabas ayudando a conquistar a Aomine-espero que el más bajo respondiera pero este no dijo nada-me sorprendí bastante al escucharlo ¿y cómo va el plan?-dirigió su mirada hacia Tetsuya y noto que este parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos- ¿Kuroko? ¿Sucede algo?-

-no, no es nada-su voz parecía más monótona de lo normal de lo cual el pelirrojo se dio cuenta el hecho de que Kuroko no le quisiera decir la verdad le molestaba-

-estas mintiendo-vio como Kuroko se sobresaltaba ante sus palabras-

-es algo complicado-al oír esto Taiga temió lo peor ¿podría ser que Kuroko se hubiera enamorado de Kise? De solo pensarlo se estremecía-

-no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí-

-bueno…si es Kagami-kun supongo que puede contarlo-Kagami no podía estar más feliz, Kuroko confiaba en el-pues lo que sucede es que luego de salir del parque de diversiones Aomine-kun me acompaño por el camino a mi casa porque quería hablar conmigo –hizo una pausa para tomar aire y Kagami se acomodo mejor en el sillón-me dijo que estaba celoso, entonces yo supuse que era porque estaba enamorado de Kise-kun y yo le dije que se le confesara pero…-el pelirrojo tuvo un pal presentimiento a oír ese "pero" ya que eso nunca traía algo bueno-Aomine-kun dijo que…quien estaba enamorado de mi-

La mirada de Kuroko que había estado dirigida al piso durante toso su relato se alzo en busca de la mirada de Taiga. Kagami permaneció allí quieto con la mirada perdida en algún puto de la habitación aun tratando de procesar las palabras anteriormente dichas por Kuroko.

-¿Kagami-kun?-

-'oh! ¡Lo siento! Es solo que me sorprendí-

-yo también me sorprendí al oírlo-

-y tu… ¿Qué sientes por él? ¿Le…le correspondiste?-pregunto temiendo la respuesta-

-para mi Aomine-kun es solo un amigo, además Kise-kun está enamorado de él y tengo la intención de ayudarlo-

-ya veo…se lo dijiste a Aomine ¿verdad?-

-el sabe que no lo veo de esa manera-

-¡bien! ¡Entonces está arreglado!-se sentía bastante feliz al escuchar a Tetsuya decir que no estaba enamorado de Aomine-"tal vez Kise tiene razón y yo…"-sacudió la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos-

-no creo que sea tan fácil, Aomine-kun dijo que no se daría por vencido-

-¿eh?-su felicidad se fue tan rápido como llego-

-¿tienes alguna idea de lo que debería hacer?-

-tal vez…deberías decirle que ya estas saliendo con alguien-su rostro se tiño de un leve color rojizo por alguna razón que él no entendía-

-pero eso no es verdad-

-¡ya lo sé! Es solo para que se dé por vencido-

-tienes razón Kagami-kun mañana mismo hablare con el-

El lunes llego y como siempre el entrenamiento había sido agotador pero por lo menos ya había terminado y el equipo era al fin libre aunque a la entrenadora le hubiera gustado mantenerlos más tiempo entrenando.

Todos salieron juntos ya que aquel día irían a comer para celebrar su última victoria. Pero nadie se esperaba que en la entrada se encontrara Aomine que al verlos se les acerco o más bien se dirigió hacia Kuroko

-Tetsu vine a invitarte a comer-todos se habían quedado quietos escuchando la conversación-

-lo siento Aomine-kun, hoy saldré con mi equipo-

-¿estás tratando de evitarme porque te confesé que me gustabas?-todos los del equipo excepto Kuroko y Kagami abrieron sus bocas ligeramente en gesto de sorpresa-

-no te estoy evitando, es verdad que saldré con el equipo, además sobre mi respuesta…-miro de reojos a Kagami quien asintió-yo…ya estoy saliendo con alguien-ahora el rostro de todos los del equipo estaban desencajados a causa de la sorpresivas palabras del mas bajo-

-¿y quién es?-

-no creo que eso se de tu incumbencia Aomine-kun-

-claro que lo es, después de todo es mi rival-dirigió su mirada a Kagami quien se sobresalto-¿es Bakagami?-

-no el…-

-si soy yo-se paro frente a Kuroko-soy su novio-ahora si todo el mundo estaba sorprendido ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo incluyendo a Kuroko que no pudo evitar que un sonrojo imperceptible apareciera en sus mejillas y hasta el mismo Kagami estaba sorprendido de sus propias palabas, que habían surgido por inercia-

-¿es así? Pues no les creo-

-¡es verdad!-grito Taiga-

-demuéstralo-y como si aquellas palabras fueran un interruptor para Kagami este sujeto a Kuroko y lo beso-

-"¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?"-pensaba Kagami-

-"…"-la mente de Kuroko estaba por completo en blanco-

-¡bien ya entendí!-grito Aomine separándolos-pero aun así no me rendiré-dirigió su mirada a Kagami-no perderé contra ti-miro a Kuroko-nos vemos Tetsu-dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse-

-"¿en qué me eh metido?"-pensaba Kagami con las mejillas enrojecidas sin notar como Kuroko se encontraba igual que el-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste**

Cap 3

Todo el equipo permaneció en silencio observando a Kagami y Kuroko, ninguno sabia que decir en aquella situación, el desconcertado era evidente, era como que el tiempo se hubiera detenido y a ninguno le importaba que fuera invierno y sus cuerpos se estuvieran congelando.

-¿de…de verdad ustedes dos están saliendo?-pregunto Hyuuga al fin rompiendo con aquel incomodo silencio-

-¿acaso no lo oíste Hyuuga? Ellos hasta se besaron-el segundo en hablar fue Izuki que ni siquiera se atrevió a hacer un chiste ya que también se encontraba sorprendido-

-felicidades Kagami, Kuroko-Kiyoshi se unió a la conversación-¿no crees que deberíamos seguir su ejemplo y hacernos pareja?-le susurro en el oído a Hyuuga el cual se sonrojo y golpeo al más alto-

Kagami sabía que ya no podía liberarse de aquel asunto y debía asumir la responsabilidad por sus palabras y sus acciones pero tampoco quería darle explicaciones a su equipo y menos si no había discutido el asunto con Kuroko así que tomo la mano de su sombra y con un "nos vemos" se despidió de su equipo y se alejo junto al más bajo.

-¿Kagami-kun que fue eso?-

-yo…lo siento, me involucre en algo que no debía, in…incluso te bese-dijo avergonzado-

-no te preocupes, lo hiciste para ayudarme-

-pero no funciono, maldito Aomine persistente ¿y ahora que haremos?-

-si a Kagami-kun no le molesta podríamos seguir fingiendo se novios-Taiga se tenso al oírlo-

-no…no me molesta, después de todo fue mi culpa-

-entonces por ahora somos novios-

-s…si-sujeto con más firmeza la mano de Tetsu-

La sesión de fotos dio por finalizada y Kise finalmente podría marcharse a cada a descansar después de un día agotador, debido al entrenamiento y a su trabajo no había podido contactarse con Tetsuya para preguntarle sobre de lo que Aomine le había hablado. Salió a las frías calles donde para su sorpresa encontró a Aomine que se encontraba apoyado en la pared sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Aomine-cchi! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-solo pasaba por aquí y te vi-

-¿crees que te creeré esa mentira?-rio el rubio-

-bien, te estaba esperando-

-¿de verdad?-pregunto entusiasmado-es raro que vengas a verme, ¿ha sucedido algo?-

-quiero hablar contigo-

-entonces vamos a mi casa, aquí hace demasiado frio, podrías quedarte a dormir en mi casa ¿Qué te parece?-

-está bien-

Todo el camino Kise estuvo imaginando de lo que podría quería hablar Aomine con él y todas terminaban en una confesión del peliazul hacia él. Llegaron a la casa del rubio y Aomine se lanzo al sofá como si la casa le perteneciera, claro que a Kise no le molesto en nada aquello pues ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud del otro y mientras pudiera estar al lado de este lo demás le daba igual.

-de que querías hablarme Aomine-cchi "se ve bastante serio" "¿podría ser que va condesarse?"-

-Kagami y Kuroko son pareja-soltó de repente Daiki sin ningún rodeo-

-¿eh? ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico! Debo llamar a Kuroko-cchi para felicitarlo, esto es bastante sorprendente, por fin Kagami-cchi acepto lo que sentía por Kuroko-cchi-

-a mi…me gusta Tetsu-

-…-sintió como un frio corría por su cuerpo congelando sus músculos impidiéndole moverse-¿Qué? A ti….-su voz se quebró-

-¿Kise? ¿Qué te sucede?-

-no es nada-las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos con la intención de salir la angustia que sentía en su pecho era demasiado grande pero no quería llorar frente a Aomine-

-es obvio que estas mintiendo, estas a punto de llorar ¿podría ser que a ti también te guste Tetsu?-Kise negó con su cabeza-¿entonces?-

-¡de verdad eres un idiota!-rompió en llanto y Aomine se sobresalto ante el grito y las lagrimas de Kise nunca lo había visto así eso lo desconcertaba y no sabía qué hacer-¡quien me gusta eres tú!-¿para qué seguir ocultándolo si ya sabía la respuesta del otro? Había sido rechazado antes de haberse confesado, el dolor en su pecho iba en aumento-

-…yo…lo siento-se puso de pie-será mejor que me vaya-no sabía qué hacer en aquella situación, tal vez Kise prefiriera estar solo en aquellos momentos ¿Qué podía decir? Ya lo había rechazado al decirle que le gustaba alguien más-

-¡espera!-el rubio se puso de pie y beso a Aomine-¿no puedo ser yo quien te guste? ¿Puedes enamorarte de mí? Podríamos comenzar a salir y podrías enamorarte de mi ¿Qué opinas?-

-yo…-

-no tienes que responderme ahora, pero piénsalo, por favor considera mi propuesta-sonrió aun con lagrimas en sus ojos-

-lo considerare, nos vemos-salió del lugar-

-estaré esperando tu respuesta-susurro-Aomine-cchi, Aomine-cchi-repetía mientras se dirigía a su habitación y se recostaba en la cama. Continúo llorando hasta que al in se quedo dormido-

Midorima salía su es junto a Takao, las prácticas habían terminado y había acordado ir a comer algo o más bien Takao había chantajeado al de lentes por lo cual este no pudo hacer más que aceptar.

-Midorima-cchi~-se escucho un grito a la distancia y de un momento a otro Kise se encontraba abrazando al de pelo verde-

-¡¿Kise qué demonios haces?!-protesto el más alto tratando de quitarse al rubio de encima-

-¡Kise deja a Shin-chan!-protesto molesto Takao mientras jalaba a Kise para que soltara a su compañero-

-¡Takao-cchi!-ahora era Kazunari quien se encontraba atrapado entre los brazos de Kise-¿que…que te sucede?-

-Aomine-cchi, el…el…-

-Kise suelta a Takao estamos en la calle compórtate-frunció el seño mientras se acercaba para apartar al rubio pero su compañero lo detuvo-

-¿Qué sucede con Aomine?-pregunto Takao dándole palmaditas en la espalda al otro-

-a él…le gusta Kuroko-cchi, no le gusto yo…-comenzó a llorar con más fuerza-

-tranquilo, tranquilo, te invito un helado y luego podemos hablar más tranquilamente-propuso el pelinegro a lo que Kise asintió y se separo un poco de Takao pero se aferro al brazo de este lo que molesto a Midorima, no le agradaba la cercanía de esos dos, después de todo el estaba enamorado de Takao y aunque no lo pareciera era una persona muy celosa, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No era novio de Takao, ni siquiera se le había confesado-

Luego de comprar los helados Kise comenzó a contar si historia mientras los otros dos escuchaban con atención las palabras de rubio.

-ya veo…-medito Kazunari-si el acepta tu propuesta debes demostrarle que eres mucho mejor que Kuroko para el-

-¿y si no acepta ser mi novio?-

-¡pues aun así debes seguir tratando hasta que se enamore de ti!-

-¿de verdad crees que se puede enamorar de mí?-

-¡por supuesto!-le animo el pelinegro-¿verdad que tengo razón Shin-chan?-Midorima solo se limito a asentir-

-¿tu como conquistaste a Midorima-cchi?-al oír esto tanto Midorima como Takao se sonrojaron-

-¿de…que hablas Kise? Nosotros no estamos saliendo-se apresuro a aclarar Kazunari-

-¿de verdad? Podría jurar que ustedes eran pareja-

-claro que no-dijo Shintaro acomodándose los lentes-

Dejando tus suposiciones de lado…eh decido ayudarte-

-¿enserio?-Takao asintió-gracias-abrazo al pelinegro pero fue separado rápidamente por el de pelo verde-

-tú también ayudaras Shin-chan-

-¿Qué?-se puso de pie-yo no quiero involucrarme en esto-

-¡bueno está decidido! Cita a Aomine y salgan, nosotros te aconsejaremos para que tu cita sea perfecta-ignoro a Midorima por completo-

-Takao tú no tienes ni idea de lo que se hace en una cita-

-entonces nos vemos mañana-volvió a ignorar a su compañero-

-sí, nos vemos-se despidió Kise-"definitivamente hare que Aomine-cchi se enamore de mi"-pensaba mientras volvió a casa-

Aomine se encontraba en su habitación recostado en su cama, las palabras de Kise aun sonaban en su cabeza, ¿debería aceptar la propuesta del rubio? ¿Podría enamorarse de el? No quería herirlo aunque en realidad ya lo había hecho, ya lo había rechazado y herido.

-"quizás debería aceptar"-pensaba-"tal vez si trato podre enamorarme de el"-

Su celular sonó anunciando que había recibido un mensaje, este era de Kise y decía "que te parece si mañana después de la escuela vamos a comer algo" sonrió débilmente y se apresuro en responder con un "está bien" mañana le daría su respuesta a Kise


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4:

Se encontraba en el local de comida rápida de siempre, frente a ellos se encontraba Kise el cual los había ido a buscar para hablar con ellos. La tensión tanto de Kagami como de Kuroko iba en aumento por cada minuto que pasaban en silencio.

-Kuroko-cchi, Kagami-cchi-los nombrados se tensaron-Aomine-cchi me conto que ustedes dos estaba saliendo-sonrió-así que quise venir a felicitarlos ¿Kuroko-cchi porque no me dijiste que estabas enamorado de Kagami-cchi?-inflo sus mejillas en modo de enojo-

Kise-kun la verdad es que….-no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por el rubio-

-¡y tu Kagami-cchi! ¡Al fin te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos!, sabes Kuroko-cchi hace unos días Kagami no sabía que estaba enamorado de ti, me alegra que al fin lo haya notado y se confesara….-

-¡cállate Kise!-espeto molesto Taiga quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas-

-no te tienes por qué avergonzarte, estamos entre amigo-seguía hablando animadamente Kise-

-Kise-kun-llamo captando por fin la atención de su ex compañero- ¿Aomine-kun te dijo algo más?-pregunto con cautela pero al notar la expresión de Kise comprendió que el rubio ya estaba enterado de todo-

-el me dijo…que tu le gustabas-susurro mientras bajaba la mirada-

-lo siento-

-no es tu culpa-aseguro-pero prométeme que no te enamoraras de el-

-así que ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es conquistar a ese tipo-se unió Kagami a la conversación-

-¡por supuesto! Ya estoy trabajando en eso, mañana tengo una cita con Aomine-cchi-recobro su alegría-Midorima-cchi y Takao-cchi me están ayudando-

-¿Midorima? ¿Acaso lo chantajeaste?-pregunto Kagami en tono de broma-

-¡claro que no!-dirigió su mirada hacia su celular-¡maldición! Se supone que tengo que reunirme con ellos en media hora, tengo que irme-se puso de pie-

-buena suerte-animo Tetsuya-

-¡a ustedes igual!-salió corriendo del lugar-

-¿entonces Kise-kun creía que yo te gustaba?-pregunto de repente sobresaltando al más alto-

-s…si-

-¿y eso es verdad?-pregunto curioso el más Kuroko al notar el nerviosismo del otro-

-eh…-dudo por unos momentos-por supuesto que no, eres solo mi amigo-al terminar de hablar un deje de arrepentimiento se apodero de él ¿lo que había dicho era verdad? Ni el mismo lo sabía, sus sentimientos hacia Kuroko no estaban definidos-

-ya veo….-se puso de pie-será mejor que nos vayamos ¿o quieres comer algo?-el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, sentía su estomago revuelto como para comer algo-eso extraño-comento el más bajo mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida seguido por Kagami-

Al salir del lugar el aire frio los golpeo, Kuroko tembló y Kagami sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo pero se contuvo, no sabía si esto sería del agrado del otro, decido que lo mejor será ignorar sus pensamientos e impulsos pero todo aquellos razonamientos murieron cuando sintió la pequeña mano de Kuroko sujetando la suya.

-¿Qué haces?-se sobresalto-

-pensé que sería bueno practicar, las parejas se toman de la mano recuerda que tenemos que engañar a todos ¿te molesta?-

-¡no!-aseguro con firmeza mientras aumentaba la fuerza del agarre, las manos de Kuroko era tan pequeña en comparación con la suya, era tan cálida que se sentía agradable-

-llegas tarde-protesto Midorima cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y vio a Kise frente a esta-

-lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo-

-me doy cuenta que sigues siendo tan irresponsable como siempre-

-tranquilo Shin-chan, Kise pasa-invito a Kise mientas empujaba a Midorima para que le diera espacio al otro para entrar, el de lentes se limito a mirarlo con el seño fruncido, prefirió no discutir y cerró la puerta tras de él una vez que Kise hubo entrado-con Shin-chan hemos preparado un itinerario para tu cita de mañana, ya que es viernes solo tendrán la tarde así que deben aprovecharla al máximo-

-ya lo sé, ¡ahora quiero ver el itinerario que han hecho! ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero verlo!-hablo entusiasmado-

-tranquilízate Kise-regaño Shintaro-

-¡aquí esta!-exclamo entusiasmado Takao sosteniendo la hoja que minutos antes se encontraba sobre la mesa, al verla Kise se apresuro para llegar donde el pelinegro seguido por Midorima-

**Plan de cita (hecho por Shin-chan y yo)**

**Lugares: 1º zoológico**

**2º ir a comer**

**3º pista de patinaje **

**4º cancha de basket**

**Recuerda: llegar puntual**

**Vestir bien y cómodo **

**Repartir los gastos**

**Demuestra que te interesa**

**Relájate y se tu mismo **

-¡es genial! ¡Gracias!-abrazo a Takao-

-no entiendo porque hicimos esas anotaciones, Kise ya ha tenido millones de citas con distintas chicas-

-¡Shin-chan que insensible! ¡Esta es una ocasión diferente! Kise saldrá con la persona de la que de verdad está enamorado, eso lo pone nervioso y quiere que todo sea perfecto, en verdad no entiendes para nada el amor, al parecer nunca te has enamorado-

-"en eso ultimo te equivocas"-pensó el de lentes, el si se había enamorado o más bien estaba enamorado en aquel momento, pero la verdad era que no sabía cómo actuar, era la primera vez que se enamoraba, además si lo espesaba ¿Takao correspondería sus sentimientos?-no estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas-mintió-

-que amargado-dijeron a la vez Takao y Kise-

-ya debo irme, debo ir a preparar todo lo necesario para mañana, nos vemos-se despidió Kise caminado hacia la salida seguido por los otros dos-

-nos vemos y buena suerte mañana-se despidió Kazunari-

-gracias-fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse-

-dime Shin-chan ¿de verdad no te gusta nadie?-pregunto Takao una vez que cerró la puerta-

-no-se apresuro a decir, sabía que si decía que si Takao no descansaría hasta averiguar quién era la persona de la que estaba enamorado y el no tenía la intención de confesarse aun-

-¿de verdad?-Midorima asintió en respuesta-

-¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Te gusta alguien?-tenía que preguntarlo, sentía curiosidad y esta era una gran oportunidad para saber los sentimientos de Takao-

-la verdad es que si, hay alguien que me gusta-al oír aquello el corazón de Midorima se paro por unos segundos-

-¿Quién?-pregunto por inercia-

-¿de verdad quieres saber?-Shintaro asintió-está bien, te diré-rio nervioso-es bastante vergonzoso decir esto, ¿podrías cerrar los ojos? así será menos difícil-las mejillas del pelinegro se encontraban sonrojadas y a pesar que Midorima quería continuar contemplándolo cerró los ojos-

Sintió como el cuerpo del otro se acercaba a él y no pudo evitar tensarse, quería abrir los ojos pero se contuvo quería saber quién era la persona que había cautivado el corazón de su compañero.

-tú eres quien me gusta Shin-chan-susurro Takao al oído del otro el cual al oírlo de inmediato abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa y vio como Kazunari corría hacia la puerta y con un "nos vemos" salió del lugar-

El corazón de Midorima estaba acelerado, podía oírlo palpitar, podía oír cada latido retumbando en su cabeza, sentía su cuerpo entumecido y un millón de sensaciones antes desconocidas se apoderaban de él, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, quería ir a buscar a Takao y decir que el también estaba enamorado de él, pero su cuerpo aun no respondía, "mañana a primera hora hablare con el" pensó y lentamente se fue retirando hacia su habitación aunque de seguro aquella noche no podría conciliar el sueño.

**Notas: muchas gracias por todos sus comentaros. **

**El próximo capítulo será solo de Aomine y Kise en su cita. **


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

En cuanto el timbre sonó Kise fue el primero en levantarse de su puesto y salió corriendo había la salida, no le importaba su algún profeso lo regañaba por correr por los pasillos o el hecho de que aquel día tenia practicas, ya el lunes recibiría los gritos y golpes de su senpai, en aquel momento su una prioridad y objetivo era llegar al lugar acordado para su cita con Aomine.

En cuanto llego al lugar reviso su celular para verificar la hora. Lanzo un suspiro al darse cuenta que aun quedaba media hora hasta que Aomine llegara, de solo pensar en el peliazul su estomago se revolvía, sabía que debía esforzarse aquel día para obtener una respuesta positiva de parte de Daiki a su propuesta.

Estaba nervioso, debía de admitirlo, esto no se debía exactamente a la cita en sí, más bien era debido al hecho de que no sabía como debía enfrentar a Kise después de que este se le había declarado, por ahora trataría de actuar lo mas normalmente posible.

Se bajo del autobús y noto que el rio había aumentado desde que salió de la escuela, acomodo su bufanda y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se dispuso a buscar al rubio. No fue muy difícil saber donde se hallaba al ver a una multitud de chicas corriendo mientras gritaban "¡Kise-kun está aquí!" "¡quiero su autógrafo!" "¡te amo Kise-kun!" camino en la dirección donde corrían las chicas y como era de esperarse allí se encontraba Kise siendo casi aplastado por el grupo de chicas que se habían reunido en el lugar.

-Kise-llamo captando la atención de todos los que se encontraban ahí-

-¡Aomine-cchi!-se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia Daiki ignorando por completo a la chica que se le había acercado por un autógrafo-¡por fin llegas!- comenzaron a caminar-¿Qué te parece si vamos al zoológico?-

-¿zoológico?-pregunto sorprendido-

-¿no te parece buena idea?-se desanimo-

-no es eso, es solo que en tu mensaje decía que solo iríamos a comer-

-solo hice algunos cambios en la cita de hoy-exclamo con alegría-

-"cita"-repitió las palabras de Kise en su cabeza-Kise sobre tu propuesta…-

-dame una respuesta cuando esta cita termine-su murada se encontró con la del otro y Aomine no pudo hacer más que asentir-

Entraron al zoológico y Kise prácticamente corría por el lugar captando la atención de todos. El moreno frunció el seño al notar como el más bajo era reconocido por sus fans, por lo cual se acerco rápidamente al Ryouta.

-si sigues llamando la atención nuevamente serás rodeado por esas chicas-le susurro-

-lo siento, pero no tienes que estar celoso-rio-es que no venia aquí desde que era pequeño y me entusiasme-se aferro del brazo de más alto-

-¿Qué haces?-se sobresalto ante el contacto del otro-

-¿no puedo?-hizo un puchero-

-haz lo que quieras-

Aomine sabía que el Kise hacia todo aquello para que aceptara su proporción, era bastante obvio, el rubio siempre había sido predecible aunque de verdad había sido una sorpresa cuando este se le confesó. Daiki por su parte ya tenía una respuesta desde la noche anterior y se había convencido a sí mismo de ni cambiar de opinión.

-¡mira Aomine-cchi!-señalo hacia la jaula de los monos-vamos a verlos-galo del bazo al otro hasta la jaula-quiero alimentarlos ¿puedo?-miro al peliazul-

-Kise…-

-¡iré a comprar una bolsa de maní!-soltó a Aomine y se puso correr, Aomine lo vio alejarse y cuando lo perdió de vista dirigió su mirada hacia el letrero que decía en letras grandes "NO ALIMENTAR". Al cabo de unos minutos Kise volvió con dos bolsas de maní-¿quieres alimentarlos? Traje una bolsa para ti-le extendió una de las bolsas al ojiazul-

-no, ahí dice que no se deben alimentar-

-nadie está vigilando, será un secreto-

-ahhh-suspiro resignado, no sacaría nada con discutir-aliméntalos tu-

-bien, te pierdes la diversión-

Kise puso un poco de maní en su mano y la deslizo dentro de la reja y poco a poco los animales se le acercaron y comenzaron a comer.

-¡mira, mira Aomine-cchi! ¡Están comiendo!-

-si lo veo-

-¡auch! ¡Uno me mordió!-intento quitar la mano pero los monos sujetaron sus dedos-¡hey suéltenme!-uno de los monos saco su mano por la reja y agarro el cabello de Ryouta y comenzó a jalarlo-¡Aomine-cchi ayúdame!-

-yo te lo advertí-se cruzo de brazos-además esto ah sido lo mejor hasta ahora-rio-

-¡que cruel! ¡AHHHH!

Luego de una larga batalla Kise al fin se había liberado y ahora se encontraba sentado junto con Daiki comiendo.

-no puedo creer que no me hayas ayudado, ¡eres malvado!-

-ya deja de culparme, fue tu culpa por querer alimentarlos y no hacerle caso al letrero ¿aun quieres volver?-

-¡por supuesto! Aun nos falta mucho por recorrer, quiero ver a los leones-

-¿también trataras de alimentarlos?-

-¡no!-se cruzo de brazos e inflo sus mejillas-

-hahaha-rio-

-no le encuentro lo divertido a eso-

Luego de recorrer el zoológico Kise comenzó a arrastrar a Aomine a la salida del lugar y por más que este preguntara sobre dónde irían Ryouta selo contestaba con "es una sorpresa".

-¡ya llegamos!-anuncio deteniéndose frente a un edificio-

-¿una pista de patinaje?-

-así es, ¿no es una gran idea?-

-veras Kise yo…-

-¿sí?-

-yo…no se patinar-desvió la mirada-

-no te preocupes por eso yo te enseñare-

Aomine fue prácticamente arrastrado dentro del lugar, sujetado por Kise cuando quiso salir corriendo por lo cual no tuvo más alternativa que ponerse los patines y dirigirse a la pista. El peliazul miro a su alrededor donde la gente patinaba alegremente, al parecer nadie tenía su mismo problema.

-"debí suponerlo, nadie viene aquí para humillarse calleándose, si se burlan de mi Kise me las pagara-pensó-

-no te preocupes solo diviértete-

-para ti es fácil decirlo-

-¿tienes miedo?-

-¡por supuesto que no!- puso sus dos pies sobre el hielo y se equilibro-¿ves? No tengo miedo-

-ya lo veo, ahora trata de avanzar-

Daiki comenzó a avanzar con lentitud tumbándose de vez en cuando.

-al parecer puedo ser bueno en todos los deportes-comenzó a avanzar con más confianza-

-lo lograste Aomine-cchi-se comenzó a acercarse a Aomine con la intención de abrazarlo pero al ir tan rápido no logro frenar a tiempo y golpeo al peliazul haciéndolo caer-

-Ki…se~- se mirada se escureció-ven aquí-

-¡lo siento!-comenzó a alejarse lentamente pero cuando vio al peliazul levantarse comenzó a alejarse rápidamente-¡AHHHH! ¡Aomine-cchi quiere matarme!-grito llamando la atención de todos-

-¡Kise cuidado!-grito Aomine pero ya era demasiado tarde Ryouta choco contra la pared y cayó estrepitosamente contra el hielo-

Abrió sus ojos y parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, su cabeza dolía al igual que varias partes de su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde estoy?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar-

-te traje a mi casa después de que te desmayaste-

-me duele la cabeza-

-eso es obvio, después de todo te golpeaste la cabeza contra el hielo-

-lo siento, arruine nuestra cita-bajo la mirada-

-olvida eso y no te preocupes demasiado-

-yo quería que todo saliera bien, quería que aceptaras mi proposición, quería que me hicieras tu novio-las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos-

-yo ya tengo una respuesta a tu proposición-

-no quiero oírla, ya se la respuesta-se cubrió con la almohada-

-¿lo sabes? Yo creo que no-

-dirás que no ¿verdad?-descubrió la mitad de su cara y miro al más alto-

-te equivocas, desde anoche mi respuesta para ti era un sí-

-¡Aomine-cchi!-se lanzo a abrazar al peliazul mientras las lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos-hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que te enamores de mi-

-y yo para enamorarme de ti-

-Aomine-cchi… ¿podemos besarnos?-

-claro-

Con lentitud fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un beso. Kise se sentía tan feliz, sentía su corazón acelerado. Llevaba tres años queriendo besar a Aomine y por fin lo había logrado en realidad había logrado más de lo que una vez había imaginado porque ahora era el novio del moreno. Deslizo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de otro

Para profundizar el beso gesto que fue correspondido por el más alto que acerco el cuerpo del rubio al de él. "ojala esto durara para siempre" pensaba Ryouta mientras continuaba disfrutando de aquellas nuevas sensaciones.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Midorima se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación, en su mente solo se repetían las palabras de Takao, ahora solo en su cuarto se arrepentía por no haber reaccionado antes, si tan solo hubiera seguido a su compañero cuando este salió corriendo probablemente en aquel momento no estaría impaciente, sin poder dormir ¿Takao hubiera querido que lo siguiera? ¿Por qué no hizo nada cuando tuvo la oportunidad de confesarse?, se sentía como un idiota en aquellos momentos.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y tomo la chaqueta que minutos antes había dejado sobre la cama y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa, comenzó a abrir la puerta con lentitud tratando de hacer en menor ruido posible, no quería despertar a sus padres y tener que dar una explicación a donde iba.

Salió de su casa y se comenzó a alejar. Las calles estaban en completo silencio, solo se oían los pasos de los pasos de Shintarou que resonaban por el lugar. El último tren ya había pasado hace dos horas hacia que debía ir caminando hasta la casa del pelinegro por suerte esta no quedaba muy lejos lo cual agradecía. Acelero el paso quería llegar lo antes posible, quería hablar con Takao, confesársele y pedirle que saliera con él.

No tardo más de 30 minutos en llegar a la casa de Kazunari, antes de golpear la puerta pensó en las palabras con la que se declararía. Todos sabían que él no era una persona que expresara sus sentimientos tan abiertamente y muchas veces pareciera como si no sintiera, pero no era así, en estos momentos estaba completamente nervioso de lo que haría ¿Cuáles serian las mejores palabras para decirle a Takao como se sentía?

-¡Shin-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?-escucho la voz de su compañero sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

-vine a hablar contigo-dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana desde donde se asomaba el pelinegro-

-espera un minuto iré a abrir-

-apresúrate, hace bastante frio aquí afuera-escucho los pasos acelerados del otro acercarse y en pocos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Takao-

Midorima entro en el lugar y siguió a Takao hasta la habitación de este sin decir nada, por otro lado su compañero tampoco decía algo cosa extraña en el, lo cual le dio a entender a Shintarou que se encontraba igual de nervioso que el. Una vez llegada a la habitación se sentó en la cama y Kazunari lo imito.

-¿quieres comer algo?-pregunto un cohibido el pelinegro-

-no-respondió cortante el de lentes-Takao sobre…-

-lo siento-interrumpió a su compañero-se que tu no sientes nada por mi y…lo que te dije de seguro te incomodaron-

-Takao…-

-yo solo quería que lo supieras pero…pero si tu no siente incomodo puedo actuar como siempre y tu puedes olvidar lo que te dije…-

-¡Takao cállate de una vez y escúchame!-aquel grito sobresalto a Kazunari y haciéndolo enmudecer-¿ni siquiera vas a pedirme una respuesta?-

-¿para qué si ya sé que me rechazaras?-bajo la mirada-tu mismo dijiste que no te gustaba nadie-

-¿y que si eso no fuera verdad?...lo que quiero decir es que….-hizo una pausa y acomodo sus lentes-en realidad si tengo a alguien que me gusta-Takao levanto rápidamente la mirada encontrándose con los verdes ojos del otro que lo observaban penetrantemente-supongo ya lo has entendido a lo que quiero llegar ¿verdad?-Takao negó-no me hagas decirlo-el otro mantenía la mirada fija en el-¡bien! ¡Me gustas!-desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas en espera de que Takao digiera algo, cualquier cosa, pero lo único que escucho fueron unos pequeños sollozos por lo cual volvió su mirada a su compañero comprobando que de verdad este se encontraba llorando-¿porque estas llorando?-estaba desconcertado, nunca se habría imaginado que esa sería la reacción del otro-

-es que…es que…Shin-chan ¿es verdad lo que estas diciendo?-

-¿crees que miento?-el otro negó-bien, ahí está la respuesta, así que deja de llorar-

-no puedo…-

-¿Por qué?-

-no lo sé…-continuo llorando-las lagrimas simplemente salen-

Midorima no sabía qué hacer, nunca había sido bueno consolando a nadie, así que opto por hacer lo que vio que en las películas se hacía. Sujeto a Takao de los hombros y unió sus labios con los de este. En ese instante su realidad se esfumo, los labios de Takao eran tan cálidos que solo podía concentrarse y disfrutar de aquella calidez, el sabor salado de las lagrimas que aun quedaban por sus mejillas se expandió por sus labios pero fue lo que menos le importo. Lentamente se fue inclinando sobre Kazunari hasta quedar sobre este al cual no parecía importarle el peso del otro sobre él.

-Shin-chan te quiero-hablo cuando terminaron el beso y enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de más alto-dime que me quieres-

-ya dije que no lo repetiría-

-no seas tímido, no me reiré-

-te quiero-susurro-

-¡yo también!-grito mientras besaba al de lentes-

…

La mañana paso demasiado rápido para los estudiantes de Seirin y la hora de retirarse felices a sus respectivas casas había llegado. Kagami y Kuroko no eran la excepción, había sido una semana agotadora, demasiados acontecimientos en tan poco tiempos los había dejado tan cansados como si hubieran jugado tres partidos de basket seguidos.

-Kise-kun me ah mandando mensaje toda la mañana diciendo cuan nervioso por su cita con Aomine-kun-hablo Kuroko mientras revidaba su celular-

-me pregunto si terminaran juntos-

-eso espero, Kise-kun ha estado enamorado de Aomine-kun desde hace mucho-

-sí, así Aomine dejara de molestarte-en su voz se podía notar el tono de molestia, Kuroko se limito a asentir-Kuroko…-hizo una pausa dudando si continuar hablando o no-si ellos comienzan a salir ¿nosotros terminaremos? Después de todo solo estamos fingiendo-Kuroko se le quedo mirando por largos segundo poniendo nervioso al pelirrojo-

-¿eso es lo que quieres?-susurro-

-¿eh? No logre oírte-

-¿Qué opinas tú?-

-pues…la verdad es que solo estamos fingiendo pero…-la mirada de Kuroko sobre él no lo dejaba pensar con claridad ¿Cuál era la respuesta que Tetsuya esperaba? ¿Qué era lo que quería el mismo? ¿Quería que todo aquello terminara?-

-cuando llegue el momento decidiremos por ahora será mejor seguir fingiendo-interrumpió las divagaciones de Taiga el cual solo asintió en respuesta-por cierto ¿hoy quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa?-

-¡¿eh?!-sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo-

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Ya te has quedado a dormir muchas veces antes-

-es verdad hahahaha-rio nerviosamente-

-Kagami-kun estas actuando raro-

La horas pasaron entre comprar algo para cocinar, un juego de basket y ver algunas películas, a pesar de que muchas veces habían hecho lo mismo esta vez Kagami se encontraba nervioso hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenia porque estarlo ya que no eran novios de verdad, Kuroko no estaba enamorado de él ni el de Kuroko, por alguna razón al pensar en eso su pecho se oprimía pero decidió dejarlo pasar y divertirse. Perdieron la noción de tiempo por completo mientras se divertían, no fue hasta que el celular de Kuroko comenzó a sonar que ambos salieron de su pequeño mundo.

-es un mensaje de Kise-kun-dijo mirando su celular-dice que Aomine-kun a aceptado ser su novio-

-¿de verdad? Wau eso me ha sorprendido-

-a mi también-dirigió su mirada hacia Taiga-Kagami-kun sobre lo que hablábamos hoy sobre nuestra relación…-

-es el momento de hablar ¿verdad?-

-si-se dirigió hacia al sofá donde se encontraba Kagami y se sentó a su lado-

-¿dejaremos de fingir?-

-solo estábamos saliendo para que Aomine-kun se rindiera…-al oír esto bajo la mirada, sabía lo que vendría terminarían y volverían a ser solo amigos-

-"eso está bien porque solo estábamos fingiendo" "desde el principio fue así además yo no siento nada por…" "¡ah! ¿A quién demonios trato de engañar?, no quiero que esto termine quiero seguir siendo su novio" sabes Kuroko….-

-pero que por ahora será mejor seguir fingiendo un poco más, por lo menos una o dos semanas más ¿Qué opinas?-en respuesta los labios de Kagami se posaron sobre los suyos sorprendiéndolo por completo al igual que a Taiga, sin tener la menor conciencia de lo que hacía había besado a Tetsuya al oírlo decir aquellas palabras-

-"soy un idiota, ni siquiera sé si él me corresponde" "eres un idiota Kagami Taiga"-se reprochaba mentalmente mientras se separaba de mas bajo- ¡lo siento! Yo….-se puso de pie-debo irme-comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta para luego salir por esta dejando solo al peliceleste quien sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita-

Kuroko nunca se había enamorado antes, nunca había interesado tampoco, pero con el paso de tiempo mientras y mientras conocía a Kagami muchas veces llego a pensar a que si se enamoraba no le importaría que fuera de Kagami y ahora que se había dado la oportunidad de ser novios aunque solo fuera fingiendo se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía en realidad, quería ser novio de Kagami y se esforzaría para ello. Ahora solo debía ir hablar con Kagami sobre el asunto de aquel beso "de seguro esta en las canchas de basket" pensó mientras salía de su casa.

…

Kagami había corrido tan rápido como sus piernas le habían permitido para cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en las canchas de basket "sería bueno lanzar algunos tiros" pensó desanimado al no tener una pelota con que jugar, necesitaba distraerse pero termino por resignarse y recostarse en la banca del lugar cerrando sus ojos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así pero cuando abrió nuevamente sus ojos y se puso de pie y dirigió su mirada al frente se encontró con la mirada de Kuroko que lo observaba desde el otro lado de las rejas, lentamente se fue acercando a la salida pero al hacer Kuroko también comenzó a caminar hacia esta "no tengo escapatoria" pendo mientras se lanzaba nuevamente a la banca a esperar que Tetsuya llegara hasta donde él estaba.

-Kagami-kun de deberías haber salido corriendo así-

-¿¡y que se supone que hiciera?¡ ¡te bese! ¿Por qué me seguiste? ¿Acaso no te molesto?-Kuroko negó con su cabeza dejando sorprendido al otro-

-no me molesto porque Kagami-kun me gusta-a pesar de la seriedad en su cara sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas-

-….-las palabras de Kuroko lo había dejado aturdido, aun su cerebro trataba de procesarlas-

-¿y bien? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-

-¿yo te gusto? ¿De verdad te gusto? No sé qué decir yo me acabo de dar cuenta de mis sentimientos hace unos minutos atrás, tal vez me pedo equivocar y termine lastimándote y….y….-

-salgamos por dos semanas más, si después de eso te das cuenta que no te gusto terminemos-

-"¿debería aceptar?" "no quiero terminar lastimándolo pero….si no acepto y de verdad me doy cuenta luego de que me gusta ¿abre perdido mi oportunidad?"-

-¿Kagami-kun?-

-yo…-cerro los puños-está bien acepto-


End file.
